lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rith ShadowBlade/Tale of Assassins Part 3
Shroud slipped in through the window, he lightly landed on a platform that went around the entire room under the windows, he put himself up, behind Karshk, getting out his sniper rifle he took aim, meanwhile Riley and Sean had squeezed in through the window behind Shroud, Sean maintained his position, as Riley made his way to the part of the platform that ran above the exit. Shroud looked through his scope and locked onto Karshk, curling his finger around the trigger he pulled, but nothing happened. Karshk was still thinking about what to do when he had an uneasy feeling, then he heard the slightest click, he knew someone was watching him; he was glad for his great sense of sight, and hearing. Shroud cursed under his breath, he had forgotten to cock the stupid gun, as quietly as possible he cocked the gun and again took aim, he aimed right for the back of Karshk's neck, because this was a stun blast, and his armor could not be penetrated by the stun blast. Carefully he took aim again, then just as he squeezed the trigger, Karshk disappeared. The three bounty hunters were astonished! Karshk had disappeared into thin air, right before their eyes! Shroud leaped to the ground spreading his cape out he hovered to the ground. While Riley, and Sean used ropes, Riley covered the door, shield and pistol in hand. Shroud landed and pulled out his two pistols, he started to run from place to place looking for a hiding spot where Karshk might be, he was crossing through the middle of the room when Karshk appeared just inches in front of him, Karshk through a punch at Shrouds helmeted head, His beskar plated gloves collided with Shroud's armored face, Shroud was thrown to the ground, three knuckle marks in his helmet. Mettle was pushed into his jaw, he slowly got up, “You want tough, well defeat the force power of Shroud! Shroud closed his eyes and concentrated, using his mysterious force powers he would knock him out, but then he felt something was wrong. Karshk stood there without moving, just looking at Shroud, his dark masked face and bright silver eyes portrayed nothing, except for the silver lining of his mouth, a smirk was apon it. He could feel as Shroud struggled to overpower him, Shroud was strong, very strong, but he was not yet learned in the ways over this powerful force. Suddenly something in Shroud snapped, he was thrown against a nearby wall. Riley charged Karshk, he ignited his shield, the gray shield turned a light purple color, he engaged Karshk. Karshk took out his saber also, and ignited, green and purple collided together, sparks flew, Riley swung his shield side ways, Karshk flipped over it and landed behind him, he kicked him in the back, Sean charged also, but was thrown to the ground by Karshk's force whirlwind. Shroud tackled Karshk, and through his face into the ground. Furious Karshk broke free and planted another fist into Shrouds gut, he reeled over, then kicked karshk in the thigh, Karshk jumped up and threw a few grenades on the ground. They burst open and electricity flew out, Shroud fell to the floor in a heap. Karshk was dozing in his cell when he heard the click of the lock. The door opened slowly and Sean Kazmir entered blaster first. “Let’s go buddy.” Sean motioned Karshk to his feet with his blaster. Karshk rubbed the lump on the back of his head and slowly stood up. Sean was joined by Riley and the two guided their prisoner towards the ship’s exit hatch. “You have quite a visitor waiting for you my friend.” Riley spoke to Karshk for the first time. As the exit hatch opened, Karshk seized his chance. He swung around and grabbed Sean’s arm. Karshk flipped Sean over his head, grabbing his blaster. Riley fired two quick shots, but both tore through Karshk’s cloak, narrowly missing the bounty hunter. Before Riley could aim for a third shot, Karshk dove out the hatch. As Karshk rolled to a landing, he felt himself being grabbed by unseen hands. Shroud waved his hands and threw Karshk across the landing platform. Karshk slowly pulled himself to his feet and leveled his blaster. He watched horrified, as the blaster disintegrated in his hand. Shroud stalked towards Karshk. “Still want to try to escape?” he spoke coldly. Karshk calmly raised his hands. Shroud was quickly joined by Riley and Sean. The threesome led the prisoner into a large empty warehouse. As Karshk’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a dark figure striding towards him. Riley saluted the figure. “We have him Count Dooku.” The Sith lord approached Karshk. “Have you thought over my offer of a job?” “I already told you Dooku. I don’t want to work for you any more. I’ve just had enough.” “Now Karshk, don’t be a hasty fool. These gentlemen will be more than happy to help me persuade you.” Dooku nodded at the three bounty hunters. Sean grinned as his hand hovered menacingly above his revolver hanging low on his hip. “I told you, I’m not taking this job. As for your friends,” Karshk prepared to summon a blast with the force. Shroud felt the danger however, and Karshk quickly felt a blaster in his back. “Don’t try any more of that force stuff or else there will be trouble." “So you underestimated the power of my hirelings.” Dooku smirked at Karshk. “You will work for me Karshk. The mission is simple assassination. The four of you will be sent to the jungle planet, Boton. Then you will move to remove the two Jedi stationed there. They are operating along with a small squad of clones and are proving to be difficult for my droids to find. If it was not for them, the entire planet would be under my control. You will find detailed instructions on the strengths of your adversaries as well as maps of the terrain on board your ship which has been refueled and is waiting on the landing pad outside. If you have no further questions, then you are all free to go.” Dooku turned and vanished into the shadows. “You coming?” Shroud looked at Karshk. “Yeh, I’m with you.” The bounty hunters boarded their ship and flew into the sky. Karshk sat glumly in his chair, the silver linings that outlined his eyes and strong face, Riley looked at his masked outlined face, it showed no emotion. Riley tapped Karshk's shoulder and motioned him away from the others. Karshk quietly got up and followed his captor, Karshk and Riley stopped in an armory, Riley turned around and confronted Karshk, “I have a feeling that you have some question about Shroud.” “That was random, how would you know that, and why would you want to help me?” “You are on are team for the time being, so we had better start to get along, I am observant, so? “I have done much research on Shroud, is he invincible?” “I have done a little bit of search on him too, his invincibility wares of ever so slowly as time goes on, he has extreme force powers, and the medicine expanded his life span hundreds of times over, he has lived ever since the Old Republic Wars.” As you know the potion deformed his face which Without acknowledgment of what he had heard he walked off to another part of the ship, it was a large ship, there was a large training room, armory, sleeping quarters, dining hall and storage and engine room. Karshk made his way to the training area, he sat down in a far corner, thinking; he had to take this mission, and he hated even the site of Shroud, Sean was okay, and Riley seemed promising. He sighed this was going to be a long mission. After some hours of thinking and exercising his body and force strengths he heard someone slinking down the hall, ever so quietly. Shrould slowly sneaked through the hall, he slipped in through the door, hearing a slight rustle in the far right corner, he looked over to the spot, but saw nothing. Suddenly the room became mysteriously dark, the room was filling with a gloom that came out of nowhere, He could see about a foot around him in all directions.. Shroud tried to radio back to the cockpit from his comlink, but there was only static. He force tried to force push the darkness away, but it just thickened, he tried everything, The Repulse, pull, anything he could think of, but the darkness just increased, and he realized, the air was becoming hot. It felt as if he was at the entrance of a large furnace, just as the waves of heat hit him he realized that the more he used his force powers the more intense the heat came, and the darker the black fog became. The deep voice of Karshk came out of the mist, it seemed to come from all directions, “Shroud, oh great master, you think you potioned power can match with the ancient force ways. Shroud cracked his knuckles, “And what ancient ways are we talking about? Who cares how I got this power, as long as I have it.” Karshk laughed, “ I have to do this mission, and if I have to do this mission then I will do it my way, and you are in the way... Category:Blog posts